Tales of a Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A normal afterlife was not something someone like Naruto could simply enjoy. Taking notice of a world on the verge of life and death Naruto uses his power to take on a living form. Like Hagoromo before him he hopes to use his knowledge and power to help its inhabitants in the time of their greatest need.


Tales of a Kitsune  
0  
Naruto x Sheena ?  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000  
Story Start  
0000000

Naruto yawned and stretched as he inhaled the air. It was so fresh yet frosty; the result of being in a snowy village. This village, known as the Snow City currently presided within the world of Tethe'alla. The eternal climate as a result of the Summon Spirit of Ice, Celsius, having resided within the Temple of Ice. ''Come on Naruto, cheer up.'' a voice said from behind. Naruto turned around to meet its speaker. The speaker was a young woman with dark violet hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a violet kimono over a cleavage bearing white top, black pants, and violet arm colors. Tied to her waist was a large, extravagant pink ribbon where the end hung down to her ankles, which she kept together with a red obi belt. To complete her outfit she had violet leg guards and deep blue shoe covers and was no taller then five-five. Despite her rather slender stature she had an ample chest.

The woman rested her right hand on her hip as the blond's eyelids were halfway shut. ''S-Sheena. I'm fine...really.'' he replied, looking away, hoping she couldn't detect the hesitation in his voice.

''Come on...don't lie. You can't fool me.'' she knew him well enough that he would insist on trying to take care of everyone else's burdens, on top of his own.

Naruto completely turned to her. He folded his arms and chuckled. ''You know me all too well Sheena. I wasn't being completely untruthful. Seeing you has made me a bit happier.''

Sheenah immediately turned bright red and turned around, hiding her face. ''I-Idiot! What have I told you about saying such cheesy things!'' she replied, the pitch of her voice going higher as she found herself becoming flustered.

Naruto burst out laughing. ''Feeling red? I hear they have a potion for that.'' he poked fun at the Kunoichi who quickly spun around, a serious look on her face.

''Don't make fun of me! I was really worried about you, and there you go and...'' she was cut off as Naruto stepped forward. He took her hand and kissed.

''Sheena. I'm sorry,'' he sincerely told her. ''Whenever I think or see you I can't help but think of all the light-hearted moments we share and it warms my heart.''

''Naruto...'' she mumbled his name, as she looked down.

''I made my choice, Sheena. I couldn't let Lloyd go off on his own. You know how he is, he's just as stubborn as I am. Another thing we have in common, we didn't want the women we love being caught up in this mess. Hated, their names being cursed because of that incident. You already had to deal with that sort of thing once, I didn't want to put you through having to bear people's hate again.''

''You dummy,'' she gently began. ''I don't care about that! People can say whatever they want! Being with you is the most important thing in the world with me. You comforted me and helped me so many times. Having you by my side gives me the strength to withstand anything. And when you up and left, didn't you realize how much that hurt me?'' Sheena turned away, balding up her left hand and bringing it up to her chest. Feelings welled through her as her emotions began to stir. She let out a small gasp when Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. Having you by my side is the only thing that matters. I want you by my side. Always.'' he said as he affectionately kissed the back of her neck.

''You better keep your promise this time.'' she said as she turned, causing Naruto to loosen the hug.

''I will, consider that a promise of a lifetime.'' he promised. ''I won't ever leave you again Sheena.'' he added before leaning over and pressing his lips against Sheena's for a very sweet, loving kiss. And with that their relationship was mended.

000  
Chapter End  
000

And that was the prologue. Stay tuned as next chapter the fic jumps back to the beginning of the first game. Sorry guys, as you can see I had several of these I was just waiting to start.


End file.
